The implement coupler kit of this invention enables a carryall minitractor designed for agricultural transport to utilize a dump bed actuating ram as an implement lift, in particular a three point lift for agricultural implements. The minitractor is a four wheel drive agricultural vehicle used to haul materials in a dump bed and tow auxiliary wagons or implements for cultivation and the like. The minitractor has a takeoff power supply and is designed for portage of a spray tank for crop spraying. The minitractor is an all purpose vehicle designated for small farms and utilizes a low power engine with a belt drive to a multigear transmission.
While the vehicle is designed to tow certain farm implements, current state of the art cultivation practices require that many farm implements be raised and lowered by the operator. In this manner, effective use can be made of the implement and the implement can be withdrawn from operation without detachment from the vehicle. Common implements for this practice are a disc, a spring tooth harrow, a plow, a scraper, a rototiller, a lister, and other such implements designed to be lifted from a free floating operating position when not in use. The preferred linkage for such implements is a three point lift including a pair of spaced linkage arms connecting the implement to the tractor and a top link providing a triangulated bracing. Ordinarily, a tractor includes an actuating mechanism integrally designed as an inherent part of the tractor. Here the original hydraulic ram for the tractor's dump bed is adapted to actuate the lift through invented coupler kit.